Draft Players
Guidelines There will be 23'' ''Rounds in the Draft Every team needs At least 1 QB, 1 RB, 1 WR, 2 OT, 2 OG, 1 C for offense Every team also needs at least 2 DE, 1 DT, 2 OLB, 1 ILB, 2 CB, and 2 S. The reason for this not filling all 23 rounds is so teams, if they choose, can have different formations on offense or defense. On Offense, there are 4 acceptable formations. Ace, Trips, Shotgun, and Jumbo. Ace is 1 QB, 1 RB, 2 WR, 2 TE, 2 OT, 2 OG, 1 C. Trips is 1 QB, 1 RB, 3 WR, 1 TE, 2 OT, 2 OG, 1 C. Shotgun is 1 QB, 1 RB, 4 WR, 0 TE, 2 OT, 2 OG, 1 C Jumbo is 1 QB, 1 RB, 1 WR, 3 TE, 2 OT, 2 OG, 1 C. For Defense, the 3 acceptable formations are 4-3, 3-4, or 3-3-5. 4-3 is 2 DE, 2 DT, 2 OLB, 1 ILB, 2 CB, 2 S 3-4 is 2 DE, 1 DT, 2 OLB, 2 ILB, 2 CB, 2 S 3-3-5 is 2 DE, 1 DT, 2 OLB, 1 ILB, 3 CB, 2 S. You must draft a team for offense and defense that fit one offense formation and one defense formation. Also, you must draft a Kicker. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. QB's *Drew Seabreeze-OVR 96 *Benjamin Cheeseburger-OVR:93 *Colin Copernicus-OVR:89 *Muscle Wilson-OVR:87 *Joe Falcon-OVR:84 *Cameron Newtown-OVR:82 *Nick Poles-OVR:80 *Phillip Streams-OVR:77 *Tony Hobo-OVR:73 *Brandon Weed-OVR:69 RB's *Peter Adrianson-OVR:94 *LeSean "Chips" Ahoy-OVR:91 *Marshawn Lunch-OVR:89 *Dougie Minimart-OVR:86 *Jamail Charlie-OVR:83 *Matt Mezzoforte-OVR:79 *Raymond Ricey-OVR:76 *Stevie Riddler-OVR:75 *C.J. Filler-OVR:73 *BenJarvus Red-Ellis-OVR:70 WR's *Cal "Lord" Johnson IV-OVR:98 *AJ Yellow-OVR:96 *Brandon Marsh-OVR:96 *Wesley Walker-OVR:94 *Desmond Brian-OVR:93 *Micheal Fishbush-OVR:92 *Thomas Demarrius-OVR:90 *Jack Vincenzo-OVR:89 *Joshua Gordan-OVR:88 *Percy Harvina-OVR:87 *DeSean Action-OVR:86 *Mike Wall-OVR:85 *Larry Ritzherald-OVR:84 *Sydney Ricecake-OVR:83 *Antonio Blue-OVR:82 *Jeremy Macklinburg-OVR:82 *Ashton Jefferson-OVR:80 *Austin Miles-OVR:79 *Roddy Black-OVR:77 *Golden Bait-OVR:76 *Santonio Houses-OVR:74 *Haseeb Nixon-OVR:73 *Julian Edibleman-OVR:72 *Rob Forest-OVR:70 *Daniel Rocknrolla-OVR:69 *Riley Copper-OVR:67 *Benjamin Kelvin-OVR:65 *Jason Avant-Garde-OVR:62 TE's *Jim Grahamcracker-OVR:97 *Robby Groncowsky-OVR:94 *Antonio Doors-OVR:92 *Jason Wittenburg-OVR:89 *Vermilion Davis-OVR:86 *Brent Celery-OVR:84 *Charlie Clayman-OVR:81 *Dennis Flatbread-OVR:79 *Kyle Reindeer-OVR:77 *Timothy Left-OVR:75 *Ladarius Purple-OVR:74 *Jace Amario-OVR:71 *Daniel Owens-OVR:70 *Jordan Cameroon-OVR:69 *Andy Quartless-OVR:68 *Joesph Fauna-OVR:66 OT's *Tom Joesph-OVR:95 *Sebastian Bollmer-OVR:91 *Joe Stanley-OVR:89 *Phil Dropholt-OVR:87 *Nate Soldier-OVR:84 *Tyson Clay-Bo-OVR:82 *Jake Short-OVR:80 *Bryan Bologna-OVR:78 *Glenn Cord-OVR:77 *Seany Lockyear-OVR:75 *Anthony Calypzo-OVR:74 *Bobby Mass-OVR:71 *Don Pennsylvania-OVR:70 *Eric Pears-OVR:70 *D'Brickashaw Fungusman-OVR:69 *Guy Whimpersnapper-OVR:67 *Kevin Bleach-OVR:66 *Jared Van Der Meer-OVR:64 OG's *Josh Mutton-OVR:93 *Larry War-Ford-OVR:91 *Travelle Warton-OVR:88 *Matthew Slaughterson-OVR:87 *Geoff Weiss-OVR:85 *Marshall Yolanda-OVR:83 *Brandon Funco-OVR:81 *Kyle Midget-OVR:79 *Ben Grubby-OVR:76 *David "Fidel" Castro-OVR:74 *Logan Boykins-OVR:72 *Kevin Zeitung-OVR:70 *Richie Uncognito-OVR:69 *Kraig Urbiki-OVR:68 *Clint Bowling-OVR:67 *Justin Badluck- OVR:65 *Chance Warmaker-OVR:65 C's *Alex Mackelmore-OVR:95 *Jason Celtic-OVR:92 *Roberto "Mexican Menace" Garza-OVR:90 *Max Hunger-OVR:85 *Brian De La Puente-OVR:82 *Lyle Sendlion-OVR:80 *Kyle Chef-OVR:79 *Brian Schwanke-OVR:76 *Ryan Windmill-OVR:72 *Brad Meisterburger-OVR:70 DE's *Cam Wake-OVR:97 *Paul Jason-Pierre-OVR:95 *John "The Phophet" Abraham-OVR:91 *Christopher Clementine-OVR:90 *Julius Cucumbers-OVR:88 *Alan Jared-OVR:85 *Israel Idonije-OVR:83 *Jason Bambino-OVR:80 *Jabaal Shard-OVR:78 *Cole Trenton-OVR:77 *Luigi Williams-OVR:74 *Senior Gillette-OVR:73 *Elvis Drum-Anvil-OVR:72 *Kamerion "Wimbley" Wobbley-OVR:70 *Wallace Dinkleberry-OVR:68 *Corey Woohoo-OVR:66 *Kroy Biermann-OVR:66 DT's *Terrence Swordsmon-OVR:94 *Brandon Membrane-OVR:93 *Donatari Pope-OVR:91 *Kawann Tall-OVR:90 *Jared Orchard-OVR:88 *Micheal Jackson-OVR:87 *Haloti Ngatahiashi-OVR:84 *Karl Klog-OVR:81 *Nickolas Unfairly-OVR:80 *Star Lorieli-OVR:78 *P.J. Mossley-OVR:76 *Langford Kendoll-OVR:75 *Sealver Siliga-OVR:71 *Mike Knockers-OVR:70 *John Dadineaux-OVR:70 *Sammie Hill Lee-OVR:69 OLB's *Brick Hatthews-OVR:95 *John Von Miller-OVR:93 *DeMarcus Warehouse-OVR:90 *Terrell Snails-OVR:88 *MuTamba Ali-OVR:87 *Lance Riggs-OVR:85 *Lamar Rockly-OVR:82 *Dwight Slaveney-OVR:81 *Sammy Echo-OVR:77 *Jason Worlds-OVR:76 *Connor "Charles" Darwin-OVR:74 *Harry Jamison-OVR:72 *Calvin Trace-OVR:71 *Nicholas "Papa" Roach-OVR:OVR:70 *Larry Spainish-OVR:68 *Micheal Boiler-OVR:67 ILB's *Patrick "Punisher" Willison-OVR:97 *Brian Cursing-OVR:OVR:92 *Brandon Tacks-OVR:91 *James Larengituis-OVR:86 *Ryan Demeco-OVR:83 *Takeo Tacks-OVR:82 *Paul Posluszny-OVR:81 *Brian Birdwatcher-OVR:78 *Jon Beeswax-OVR:77 *A.J. Osprey-OVR:74 *Pat Happier-OVR:73 *Larry Arme-OVR:72 *Tim Coleslaw-OVR:70 CB's *Ricardo Shernman-OVR:94 *Darrelle Recess-OVR:92 *Desmond True-Font-OVR:90 *Brandon Manakin-OVR:87 *King Amukamararara-OVR:86 *Verner Algernon-OVR:84 *Sergent Munnerlynd-OVR:82 *Florence Drayton-OVR:80 *Will Lesbian-OVR:79 *Chris Crock-Pot-OVR:79 *Nickel Robes-OVR:77 *Aqib Talib-OVR:75 *Sam Swords-OVR:74 *Orlando Scandaller-OVR:73 *Xavier Roads-OVR:72 *Allen Cortez-OVR:71 *William Redmond-OVR:70 *Fletcher Bradley-OVR:69 *Stephon "Happy" Gilmore-OVR:66 S's Thomas Earlson III-OVR:98 Kameron Chancelor-OVR:93 Will Hill-OVR:90 Eric Strawberry-OVR:89 Troyce Polamalualu-OVR:87 Eric Neddle-OVR:85 Rafeal Tree-OVR:84 Antreal Cinnabun-OVR:81 LaRon Laundry-OVR:80 Earl Foxx-OVR:78 Jaheel Addae-OVR:77 Da' Norris Saucy-OVR:75 John Cyprus-OVR:74 E. J. Smallers-OVR:73 George Loka-Loka-OVR:72 Batrucki Rambo-OVR:70 Duke Iroosteracho-OVR:61 Kicker Jeffery Vilkins-OVR:100 Matter Prater-OVR:91 Greg Zuerlion-OVR:85 Josh Scooby-OVR:82 Rob Gold-OVR:80 Shawn Sushi-Ham-OVR:76 Ryan Screwup-OVR:73 Sebastian Janicowsky-OVR:70 Randy Buttocks-OVR:65